


独家新闻

by DirewolfSummer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Short Story
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 02:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirewolfSummer/pseuds/DirewolfSummer
Summary: 摇滚明星狗X娱记莱，一个烂俗的沙雕故事。





	独家新闻

**Author's Note:**

>  @鬼厉 老师的香料酒活动！承蒙老师不嫌弃XD

 

“操，我他妈一定要杀了这个贱人！”

 

黑衣黑裤黑墨镜的西里斯·布莱克气急败坏地跌进加长林肯的后座，铜版纸印刷的杂志哗啦啦地甩到车内另一个男孩膝上。

 

“那他有得等了，你这个月暗杀名单好长。”

 

西里斯低声咒骂了几句，让詹姆·波特内心老妈子的那个人格有点想抄起那本杂志敲他的头，小恶魔的那个人格又很想提醒他又在说Toujours Pur家的法语了。他挣扎了一分十六秒，最后面不改色地低头翻起膝上的杂志。

 

“独家采访？我记得那谁不是死都不接受采访的吗？”詹姆挑眉。

 

“是啊是啊，”西里斯嘟囔道，“一失足成千古恨。”

 

詹姆将信将疑地盯了他一眼，这一眼包含了他俩整整十二年的友情和默契，这一眼仿佛在说“你这家伙，我第一天认识你吗？”或者“去死吧，我发誓这次绝不帮你擦屁股了”，还有“哇，这个记者一定很辣。”

 

詹姆礼貌性地忽略了劲爆的照片，安静地读了十分钟之后，庄严肃穆地拍了拍好友的肩，委婉地给这只炸毛的大狗顺毛。

 

“这家杂志是拖欠民工工资了吗？采访老子居然要老子买单？怪不得我说去破釜酒吧还不去，扭扭捏捏地挑一家看上去就很贵的餐厅，合着早就盘算好要宰我了啊！”

 

“莱姆斯·卢平？以前没听过这个记者啊。”

 

“……装的一脸纯良！”西里斯像是没有听见詹姆的插言，继续往下说，“老子在他面前都不敢大声说话，生怕把他吓到！结果呢，看这家伙下笔多狠！还有，这些玩笑话他也敢往上写，玩笑，玩笑懂不懂啊！都2019年了怎么还他妈有人听不懂玩笑啊！”西里斯哀嚎。

 

詹姆一只手揽过好友的肩膀以示安慰，另一只手飞快地打字给可爱的妻子回短讯：不，不可能，我们说的可是麦金农！她都和多卡斯约会三个月了。对了，你的晚餐在冰箱里，下了夜班在微波炉里叮一下。记得睡前一杯牛奶。爱你。

 

汽车在一家落魄的酒吧面前缓缓停下。

 

詹姆瞄了一眼猪头酒吧摇摇欲坠的招牌，确定无误后对西里斯说，“我们到了，就是这儿。”

 

西里斯跟在他后面钻出轿车，烦躁地抹了一把头发。“彼得找的这什么鬼地方，快要倒闭了吧。”

 

詹姆坏笑，“要有伪装嘛。快进去。”

 

果然，一进入门内，震耳欲聋的电音便敲击着耳膜，五彩缤纷的射灯令人眩晕。西里斯朝詹姆吼道：“我去吧台。你想喝点什么？”

 

詹姆吼回来：“血腥玛丽！”

 

西里斯竖起拇指比了个好，穿过拥挤不堪、左右扭动的人群，来到吧台。吧台的服务员留着山羊胡，脾气差极了，用来擦酒杯的餐巾比抹布还脏。听完西里斯点单，他愤怒地拿出两个玻璃杯，在后台乒乒乓乓地捣鼓了一阵，没好气地怼到西里斯面前。“一杯血腥玛丽，一杯伏特加。”

 

西里斯刚准备去拿，一只苍白颀长的手已经先他一步圈住了玻璃杯。

 

“抱歉，我以为这是我的……？”对方的声音里带着无辜的笑意，手指却一点也没有松开的意思。

 

西里斯转头。

 

操！是那个贱人！

 

西里斯深吸一口气，抑制住当场谋杀的冲动，猛地伸出手去抓那人领口，却扑了个空。那个小记者好像终于回过神来，转身拔腿就跑，动作比兔子还快。西里斯不顾吧台服务员不满的弹舌，奋力拨开人群追了上去。

 

小记者冲出重围，飞快地夺门而出。西里斯捏了捏指骨，好哇，想玩猫抓老鼠的游戏？奉陪到底！

 

西里斯甩开长腿，马丁靴在柏油路上噔噔作响。夏夜的风温暖而潮湿，像一块暧昧的毯子将他包裹。今晚的月亮很明亮。

 

他追逐着那个记者跑在熟悉的伦敦大街小巷，西里斯可以感觉到自己肾上腺素在飙升。啊，他仿佛重回挚爱的绿茵场，下一脚就要把球长传给能创造奇迹的叉子。他觉得自己瞬间年轻了十岁八岁。

 

前面的身影脚步慢了下来，似乎有些体力不支。西里斯毫无同情心地合上了最后的一段距离，把那人逼到墙角。

 

“跑！你他妈接着跑啊！看不出来，你这幅小身板还挺能跑啊。”西里斯懒洋洋地说。

 

“我，我，实在，实在是，跑，跑不动了。”不知是因为跑了太久，还是被西里斯吓的，可怜的小记者低着头，一句连贯的话都说不出来。西里斯的影子被拉得老长，在漆黑的夜色里看上去像是即将甩尾的恶魔。

 

“哼，”西里斯倨傲地抬起下巴，顺着挺直的鼻梁俯视对方，享受着自己身高的压制。昏暗的路灯灯光下，他能看见小记者脸上缺氧的潮红。

 

小记者似乎预料到了他的冷笑，一副听天由命的模样，但他绝没有预料到西里斯冷笑后猛地凑近。

 

睫毛触及脸颊，痒。

 

下一秒，西里斯毫不犹豫地吻上他的嘴。“闭嘴。让我亲一口，下次让你写床上功夫的独家。”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1. 灵感来自微博上黑涩会美眉蔷蔷的骂街视频（传送门：https://weibo.com/2451084864/GwBrWaxUC?filter=hot&root_comment_id=0&type=comment&sudaref=www.lofter.com&display=0&retcode=6102），我真的太糟糕了……
> 
> 2. 经过知名品酒博主 @鬼厉 老师的认证，血腥玛丽这种听上去很暴力实际很可爱的饮料很适合我们叉子了！


End file.
